


Damsel in Distress

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: On a hunt for a vampire nest the Winchesters run into you.





	Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: A request for the lovely @thefaithfulwriter
> 
> A/N: This was requested for the reader to have the prosthetics like Gazelle from Kingsman. I used her for the reader because Sofia is beautiful. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

 

  Dean was ready to crawl out of his skin. If another rich woman grabbed his ass he was fixing to riot. Sam nor Castiel were fairing any better so at least they were suffering together. It had been two weeks trying to narrow down the location of a potentially lethal nest of vampires picking off the rich and famous. Yet the people still partied as if death wasn’t creeping down their necks.

  “You don’t look like you’re having any fun,” Dean turned momentarily forgetting to speak looking at the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. She was dressed much like the people in the room. A long floral gown with a black hat perched on her head.

  “I’m having a blast,” Dean managed trying to fake enthusiasm.

 “You don’t have to lie to me. It’s hard to believe these people are celebrating as they are.”

 “What makes you say that?”

 “Four dead neighbors and no signs of who is doing it, but we know don’t we hunter,” you tease taking a sip of the champagne as his eyes wide.

   “And how would you know that?”

   “I’m a hunter too,” you explain. “I think I have an idea where their nest is. Well, where it is now.”

   “Now?” Dean inquires looking you over.

   “They keep on the move. One of them used to be a hunter himself and he knows all of our tricks. He’s got a grudge against the rich,” you offer as two men approach the hunter from behind. Once all three are standing together you realize who you’re talking to, “But this is my hunt and you boys can just head on back home.”

  “With this kind of nest, it might be good to have more than one hunter on it. Not for nothing sweetheart, you’re going to need us,” the green-eyed one winked at you. So this must be Dean and Sam was the one with long hair and the angel was the hauntingly blue-eyed gentleman.

  “Your reputation precedes you Mr. Winchester, but I’ve been doing this a long time.”

  “Ma’am we just want to stop someone else from getting hurt,” Sam, ever the levelheaded one you’ve been told.

  “Mistress Rose, Senator Andrews will see you now,” you gave a curt nod at the butler before turning your attention back to the Winchesters.

  “Mistress Rose?” Dean cocks an eyebrow.

  “It’s called an alias. Now I’m telling you all I’ve got this handled. I’ve been hunting these vampires a long time and you don’t know what you’re up against. Leave now and we’ll catch a hunt together in the future.”

  Dean gaped at you as you spun elegantly taking the butler’s arm as he led you across the room. Dean’s jaw clenched at the dismissive way you had treated them but remembered there were more important matters at hand. Even if you didn’t want their help you were going to get it. Just because you might know the nest doesn’t mean you could handle it on your own.

  “Dean, you look pissed,” Sam quipped loving to pick on his brother a bit.

  “Well little miss future damsel in distress wants us to leave like we couldn’t hunt a nest down,” he huffs.

  “She might have a point, Dean. If she’s been tracking them for a long time she probably knows a lot more than we do,” Sam reiterated but with Dean’s expression, he quickly saved himself. “We can at least stick around just to be sure.”

  “Oh we’re not leaving. I’m going to be here to wipe that smug smile off her face when we have to rescue her,” Dean turned to head out of the party determined to find the nest.

  “It’s strange that she wouldn’t want help,” Cas commented but Sam only shrugged as they both followed after Dean.

   You watched the Winchesters leave and hoped they heeded your warning. Alex had a habit of torturing hunters while he fed on them. Not to mention he knew how to handle an angel. You hadn’t wanted to be so dismissive of the Winchesters, but it really was for their own good. Hopefully, after tonight it would be over and maybe you’d find a way to make it up to them.

##  **MIDNIGHT – Abandoned Farm**

Cas had been blasted away as soon as they rushed the barn. The two Winchesters were overwhelmed by the vampires waiting and within moments they were tied hanging from the rafters of the barn. The vampires were partying and to the Winchesters’ guilt, two more victims were now in the process of being drained. One was even the Senator that the huntress had been swept away to speak with. Dean was glad she wasn’t here to gloat.

  “Dean, we need to get out of here,” Sam whispered wearily. He had a cut over his eye and Dean had no doubt his little brother had a concussion.

  “I know Sammy,” Dean grunted trying to undo the ropes around his wrists to no avail.

  “You sound have listened to Y/N,” the lead vampire strode up to them. “She is always trying to ruin my fun.”

  “Yeah, we should’ve listened. I take it you are the former hunter turned vamp,” Dean taunted. He wanted to keep their attention off Sammy.

  “Alex Black at your service Dean Winchester,” he made an exaggerated bow which made Dean’s eyes roll nearly back in his head. This guy was a complete douche and Dean didn’t think it was a case of vampirism that made him that way.

  “I’d say it’s a pleasure but I’d be lying to you.”

  Alex chuckled motioning for his nest to gather around. Altogether there had to be at least twenty vampires. Right now Dean knew for certain they were screwed. Cas was blown to God knows where and if you did know where they were it wasn’t like you could handle twenty some vampires on your own.

   “Dean?” Sam’s voice sounds weaker and a large vamp is licking his lips looking up at the younger Winchester.

  “Let him go,” Dean orders looking at Alex. “Let my brother go and you can have me.”

  “Why would I do that when I’ll have both of the Winchesters? In fact, I think we’ll keep you for a food source and then turn you so I can use you as bait. Do you know how many girls would follow you anywhere?”

  “We’ll die first,” Sam spits using the last bit of his strength.

  “Not anytime soon,” Alex laughs but it is cut off by the sound of the barn door being thrown up.

  Dean’s eyes wide as you stride in wearing more casual clothes, flowy black tank top with a flowing pink skirt. It’s not exactly hunting clothes and he doesn’t see a weapon in sight. He wanted to be mad but now you were going to die too, “Alex, you fucking idiot.”

  “Y/N, it’s nice to see you up and walking. How’d that work out?”

  “Fuck you Dad. You’re lucky I survived at all. Well mostly unlucky now,” you quip closing the barn door behind you and fitting a padlock on it so it won’t open.

  “I should have killed you when I had the chance. You were nothing then and nothing now. It’s a shame that my only living family has to end this way. Boys, she’s all yours,” Alex dismisses and Dean watches as you only smile. Then again he isn’t prepared for what happens next.

  You whip off the skirt and Dean and Sam’s eyes widen seeing that from mid-thigh your legs are prosthetic. The vampire you called your father eyes widen but you’re already moving. It’s like ballet in motion as you kick and slice through the neck of the closest vampire. The rods at the center of you prosthetic seem to be swords. The vampires rush you but you’re ready flipping and slicing through the vamps before they got too close. Three more heads come off in a row before you’re standing right beneath Dean.

  “You don’t listen much do you?” you tease before pulling a knife from under your shirt and slicing through the rope holding him from the ceiling. You thrust the blade at him backflipping and slicing off two more vamp heads.

  Dean pulls Sam back once he’s released and watches you finish off the last vampires leaving Alex or well, your father. You stand before him heaving in and out deep breaths as he watches you. He’s scared as he should be but for Dean. Well, Dean’s fairly certain he’s in love and already planning the perfect hunter’s wedding for the two of you.

  “Y/N, Sweetheart, be reasonable,” he pleads.

  “Reasonable? I was thirteen when you left me to those ghouls. I watched them eat my fucking legs and you want me to be reasonable?”

  “It was a mistake. I didn’t know they were ghouls or that I’d be turned?” the cockiness is gone and Dean hopes you go ahead and end it.

  “Fuck you,” with a twirl your father’s head rolls away effectively killing the entire nest. You stopped giving a bow to the Winchesters before finding an old bale of hay and resting, “You didn’t get bit did you?”

  “No, but we can’t say for sure about those two,” Dean nods to the two from the party. “We’ll get them to a hospital. Can we meet up later?”

  “Sure,” you shrugged looking at the carnage around you as you reach for the skirt that’s thrown to the ground beside you. “I’m going to burn this place to the ground and I’ll meet you at your hotel.”

  Sam lifts an eyebrow, “How do you know where our hotel is?”

  “I followed you after the party,” you shrug standing and retying your dress as the padlock snaps and the barn doors are thrown open.

 Cas is disheveled but his blade is drawn however useless it may be now, “How?”

  “All her,” Dean points to you with a new fondness that he barely attempts to hide. “She’s a superhero.”

  You explain things to Castiel and once he helps the two survivors to Dean’s car he leaves with Sam to take them to the hospital. Dean decides to stay with you making sure everything gets burned properly. You both work quietly but you don’t miss the way Dean is watching you now. It’s one of the reasons you keep the prosthetics a secret. You didn’t want to be a sideshow for anyone.

  “Stop staring Winchester,” to his credit Dean looks embarrassed quickly turning back to the gas can.

  “I didn’t realize I was. I’m sorry.”

  “Everyone does. It’s one of the reasons I don’t tend to tell people.”

  Dean tries to change the subject, “So your Dad was a vampire?”

  “He was a drunk and a dickhead,” you correct him not bothering to hide the venom in your voice. “He was abusive and he fucking left me to chase after this nest. Thought it was my grandparents but nope a nice couple of ghouls.”

  “I’m really sorry that happened to you,” Dean doesn’t want to say too much and risk you running off.

  Once the bodies are piled up and smothered in gasoline Dean gives you the lighter. He says the honors all yours but it doesn’t feel much like an honor. Either way, people are dead and even if he was an asshole that was your father. Dean offers to drive but you wave him off climbing into your Jeep. Once his hotel is in view you pull up and Dean climbs out.

  “Come on I’ve got some beer with your name on it,” he offers but you shake your head.

  “See you around Winchester,” before Dean can protest you’re gone. You reach over slamming his door and watch his figure grow smaller in the rearview mirror. A part of you had wanted to stay. You might’ve gotten off on the wrong foot but there was something about him. Maybe in another life, you would’ve stayed? Right now you just needed to be alone and grieve for the father you’d never have.

  Dean doesn’t move from the spot just hoping you’ll come back. He didn’t know if he said something or what, but he knows you probably shouldn’t be alone right now. It takes Sam and Cas returning to let him know that you’re gone. With a sigh, he follows them back into the room and loses himself to another night of hunter’s helper.

##  **THREE MONTHS LATER**

  Dean is beyond pissed right now. A group of housewives turned witches had got the drop on him and now he’s tied to a chair in the middle of a kitchen that looks like June Cleaver has thrown up everywhere. Sam’s still in town investigating another lead so he’s stuck. He practically growls as he hears the women talking about their plans for him. He’d rather die but if they have their way he’s about to be a meal for several cougars.

   “We really have to stop meeting like this,” Dean freezes as your voice whispers into his ear. Within a moment his hands are free and he slowly peels off the duct tape from his lips.

  “How?”

  You shrug but lean forward pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Let’s take care of the hags and I’ll buy you a beer.”

   “You’re not going to run away this time?”

   You shake your head handing him a gun from your waistband, “Promise I’m not going anywhere.”

   “You missed me didn’t you?” he teases quietly but he can’t help himself. He really never thought he’d see you again.

  You snort and ruffle his hair, “It’s not every day I get to save the damsel in distress Dean.”

  “Alright, you win that one. Ready?”

  “Ready.”


End file.
